


Christmas at Shenanigans

by EzzyDean



Category: Dragon Age II, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handful of Christmas themed drabbles taking place in/around Shenanigans or in the Shenanigans universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Mistletoe

"Come on over here, baby, and let me give you a kiss under the mistletoe."

"Are you sure that’s what he said?"

"Yeah, why?  What did you think he said?"

"C’mon oer here baby and lemme gib you a kish under t’misthletoe."  She laughed as her co-waitress, decked out in green like always, puffed her cheeks out and slurred her way through the pick up line.  Even the stoic redheaded bartender let out a chuckle.

"That could’ve been it too."  She adjusted her festive headband, jingling her signature good hoops, and then tugged lightly at one of her partner-in-crime’s many braids.  "I tell you.  Something about the holidays and booze sure gives all the boys some balls."  A frowning face surrounded by slightly shaggy and disheveled hair crept up from behind the bar.

"Hey now.  Don’t lump us all in together."  The newest member of the Shenanigans team scratched at his stubbled chin and propped his elbows on the bar.  "We’re not all like that."

"Whatever you say, sweet thing."  His slight frown turned into a pout and she laughed as he went back to fixing the fridge under the bar.  "Oh don’t take it so personally, I’m just teasing you."  She shifted her attention back to the women in front of her and continued her story.  "Anyway.  Then when I tell him no thanks he grabs my arm and pulls me onto his lap, breathing beer and cigars in my face, tellin me that he’ll give me a nice big tip for a kiss.  So I drop my tray on his head, stomp his foot and tell him I’ll take that tip for being nice enough to not completely crush his holiday spirit.  I stand up and then his buddy slaps my ass and asks if I’ll kiss him instead."  She rolled her eyes and shook her head at her laughing coworkers.  "Seriously.  These boys that have been here lately are so immature."  A crash came from under the bar followed by a string of curses as their handyman stalked away, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ugh I am sick and tired of listening to you whining about the horrible boys that are around here."  She stared after him for a moment before standing up and following him.

"Hey.  I told you-"

"Maybe you’re just too focused on the boys," he stopped in the entrance to the back hallway and spun around, causing the waitress to run into him, "to see the men."  She sputtered in surprise as he planted a kiss on her cheek before heading down the hallway.

"Just what the hell was that?  Where do you get off thinking you can do that?"

"Don’t take it so personally, I’m just teasing you."  He grinned and pointed above her.  Glancing up she spotted the mistletoe hanging in the doorway.  "Oh, and I hope you don’t expect a tip for that."


	2. 2. Hot Chocolate

Sitting at a table, alone, fingers wrapped around a steaming mug, watching the world wander by outside the window, he couldn’t help but smile.  It was a sad smile.  But it was still there.

"Is something wrong?"  He glanced up at the angel suddenly sitting across from him.

"Why do you ask, Merrill?  And where’s your partner-in-crime?"

"Oh, Isabela?  She’s off looking at clothes.  Something about needing a new sweater because hers got ripped and I’m asking because you were mere seconds away from sighing.  Which is usually an indication that something is wrong."  She dropped her chin onto her hand and looked at him with her big eyes.  "You can tell me.  We may not be close friends but I will still listen."  He dropped his eyes to the mug on the table and slid it over to her.

"Here.  It’s hot chocolate.  I always wanted to sit and drink it around the holidays. But, I dunno, it never feels right."  Sitting in a hotel room with cheap hot chocolate  and watching over his little brother watching Christmas movies never gave him the feeling he thought it was supposed to.  It always felt like a hot rock in his stomach when he drank it and more of it when down the drain than into him.  Merrill lifted the mug to her lips and took a taste.

"It is awfully sweet.  You like sweet foods, Dean.  It’s surprising."  The door to the diner jingled as Sam and Isabela walked in, laughing at some joke between them, and headed over.  Isabela slipped in beside Merrill and Sam pushed Dean over, laughing when Dean pushed him back.

"Why are you trying to sit on me?"

"Oh stop complaining."

"You gonna make me?"  Dean looked up as a warm mug bumped into his fingers.  Merrill leaned forward across the table and smiled.

"Why not try drinking it again?  Maybe it will feel right this time."


	3. 3. Snow

Running through the dark lot, filled with distorted shadows and hidden obstacles, I heard a sound from beside me and couldn’t react in time.  Strong arms grabbed my waist and pulled me in between the building and the storage shed next to it and a gloved hand muffled my surprised cry.

"Shhh.  They’ll find us."  Warm breath whispered against my cold cheek and I tensed as a shadow crept towards the opening.

"Hurry, they’re over here!"  The shadow seemed to tense up and then scurried off in the direction of the voice.  I let out the breath I had been holding as my captor let out a low laugh.

"That was a close one, Heart.  You nearly got us both caught."  He had been calling me Heart from the day he walked in to our little corner of the world.  He said it was because I was always helping people out and giving them a piece of my heart.  I asked him if that meant I should start calling him Bull because that’s all he seemed to be able to spout.  He had just laughed and asked where he could find the new guy at.

"Jeez, Varric.  You scared me."  He raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head.  "But, uh, thanks.  Need any help?"  He had modified his signature crossbow to join in the hunt and was loading it up as we crept out of our hiding spot.

"Sure.  I could always use a little more ammo."  I filled the bag on his hip and then filled up my own as the neon sign over the door to our right finally kicked on, splashing the night with color.

"Now.  Let’s show them how Shenanigans does a snowball fight."


	4. 4. Candy Canes

**  
**"I never knew you were such a soft-hearted fool,"

she whispered,

watching him watching them

longing in his eyes reminding her of peppermint flavored kisses

under mistletoe

memories leftover from a lifetime ago.

Lights on a tree

candles on a table

reflections of hope and heart break catching in their eyes.

It was hard to say who wanted it more.

The love, the hurt, the hope, the pain, the passion.

It was all intertwined, twisting and turning

like

red and white stripes

of peppermint kisses and candy canes


	5. 5. Christmas Tree

"You were supposed to bring us a regular Christmas tree for the alley.  Not a Sequoia of a Christmas tree!  How did you even get this thing here?"  The blond gofer eyed the co-owners of the bowling alley slash bar slash amazing catastrophe of a workplace as they gleefully grinned at each other.  "And what are we supposed to do with this thing?"  He gestured at the tree and felt his eyes widen in surprise as a voice spoke from the tree.

"You will adorn me with lights and baubles and shiny objects.  Ribbons and popcorn and candy canes.  And place a golden star upon my crown."

"Did, uh, did that tree just talk?"  He looked at his bosses and saw that they were still in their own world, planning whatever disaster they had in mind next, a dark haired head bobbing in joy next to her light haired counterpart.  Two sides of the same page they were some days and both quite content to leave this mess to him.

"Don’t be silly, Blondie.  Trees can’t talk.  Unless you’ve been into the eggnog already."  He turned to see their resident author sitting at a table behind him, chin resting on his gloved hands, watching the scene unfold.

"Varric, do you  _do_  anything here?  Really?  Other than pester me?”  He turned back to the tree and eyed it suspiciously.  Maybe if he looked closer he could find something to explain the voice.

"Oh, come on.  If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have near as much fun."

"That doesn’t exactly answer my question."

"Well have a seat and let me tell you a story that will answer you properly."  Shrugging he turned to the author.

"Why not?  It’s not like the tree’s going anywhere."  Talking tree forgotten the two men tucked themselves into their chairs and their stories as the co-owners plotted away on the other side of the room.  No one even noticed when Merrill crawled out of the tree muttering unhappily about listening to Dean’s ridiculous ideas.  Except for Dean himself, sitting in the corner trying to hold back his laughter.


	6. 6. Angel

Merrill stared at him with her large eyes and frowned as he shook with laughter.

"This is not funny, Dean.  You told me it would be fun.  But no one even noticed."

"Aw, c’mon, Merrill.  Don’t be mad at me.  I thought it would work."  Dean stopped laughing to apologize but burst into a new round when he plucked a pine needle from the angel’s hair.  "Ok.  Honestly I didn’t think you’d even play along.  Then you were in the tree and I couldn’t stop you."  She studied him and sighed.

"Fine.  But next time you get to crawl into a tree and sit there for an hour waiting for a good opportunity."  He grinned at her.  She was interesting, for an angel, and he could see why his little brother liked her.  There was something calming, if a little eerie, about how easily she could see right through their cool facades and smooth talk.  As he pulled more pine needles off of her coat he had an idea.

"Hey.  How about we go find Sam and Isabela and find a tree of our own to decorate?  I think there are some candy canes in the backseat somewhere and we could find something to use for tinsel.  Whaddaya say?"

"Ok."  He started to say something as they stood up to leave but she interrupted him.  "I will tell you now.  I am not sitting on top of the tree.  No matter what you say."  He tried to frown at her and started laughing instead.

"Aw, but you’re our angel."


End file.
